


paint my world a different colour

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Max isn’t born with her mark. Most people aren’t.She doesn’t realize her mark has shown up at first. The blob is on her arm, just below her elbow. It is bright against her pale skin, and to Max’s horror, it’s pink. It’s not bright neon pink, and for some reason, it doesn’t clash badly with Max’s hair, but she still hates it. Pink is so not her colour.





	paint my world a different colour

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts can be found [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl). Day Two is _Pink_.
> 
> I'm doing a different take on the Soulmate fic here.  
> Soulmate marks are shapeless smudges of colour that take shape once a person meets their soulmate. The smudges appear on a person’s skin once they are getting close to meeting their soulmate.
> 
> If you're interested, I imagine their tattoos like [this](https://www.tattoostime.com/cute-pink-lotus-flower-tattoo-stomach/).

Max isn’t born with her mark. Most people aren’t. The colour usually shows when one gets closer to meeting their soulmate, and the shape solidifies upon meeting them, but soulmate marks aren’t exactly a precise science. Scientists are still fighting over- well, everything. Where they come from, how they work, what they mean.

Max doesn’t particularly care. She knows how soulmate marks are supposed to work - the blob of colour shows up, and when you meet your soulmate, it will take shape. But Max also knows how soulmate marks work in real life - they mean shit. Her father was her mother’s soulmate - and it didn’t change a thing.

Every tiny part of her that might have still clung to the belief that soulmate marks mean anything, dies the day her mother tells her she met someone new and that they are moving.

Max doesn’t protest - mostly because she doesn’t care, there is no point in this anyway. No fresh start can make a relationship with a man like Mr Hargrove work.

They move, and Hawkings is as terrible as she imagined it. She doesn’t realize her mark has shown up until she gets dressed in her pyjamas that evening. The blob is on her arm, just below her elbow. It is bright against her pale skin, and to Max’s horror, it’s pink. It’s not bright neon pink, and for some reason, it doesn’t clash badly with Max’s hair, but she still hates it. Pink is so not her colour.

It takes two weeks until she meets a girl with dark curls around her face, and a soft blush on her cheeks. Eleven looks at her, and Max feels something settle in her chest. Something she didn’t know was missing suddenly grows, and when the other girl reaches for her hand, Max lets her. Eleven pushes up the sleeve of Max’s sweater up. The pink smudge on her arm isn’t a smudge anymore - instead, there is a flower. Max can’t help but touch it, almost certain she won’t feel skin but flower petals under her fingertips.

When she looks up at Eleven, the girl is watching her. “Soulmate”, she says, and Max can hear quite a few people in this room take a breath. Max can’t take her eyes away from the dark-haired girl - and Eleven seems to know what Max needs. She rolls up her own sleeve, past the black number etched into her skin. Just below her elbow, the same flower blooms on Eleven’s skin. And Max feels her heartbeat pick up, the realization of what this means causing a surge of adrenaline in her veins.

Max reaches out, but before she touches skin, she raises her eyes to look at Eleven. The girl is watching her, but she doesn’t flinch back from the touch when Max brushes a finger across the mark. “You’re my soulmate”, she whispers back. She can hear the wonder and adoration in her own voice. Looking up, she watches a faint blush creep up onto Eleven’s cheeks.

And Max decides, pink isn’t the worst colour. In fact, it looks quite good on Eleven.


End file.
